Sueño cumplido
by katy0225
Summary: El olor salado inundó sus sentidos, la frescura del viento golpeó sus rostros y el hermoso atardecer se apoderó de su visión. Las gaviotas volaban libremente entre el cielo, mientras ellos saboreaban el triunfo y el éxtasis al verse cumpliendo su promesa, mientras que un roce tímido de labios desbordaba los sentimientos ocultos entre ambos... Eren y Mikasa.


Shingeki no Kyojin, así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría.

Capítulo 1.

La suave brisa golpeó sus rostros, sacudiendo sus cabellos ligeramente, mientras eran invadidos por un singular olor salado. El mar se extendía ante sus ojos con su inmensidad y su constitución infinita e inagotable, era un paraíso terrenal conocido y explorado por minúsculas partículas de vidas que no serían capaces de recorrerlo en su totalidad con toda una vida humana. ¿Cuántos secretos se escondían en las profundidades de ese enorme cuerpo azul, cuánta vida podría albergar en él? Lo desconocían, no sabían nada acerca de aquella majestuosa creación, lo que si sabían era que era hermoso e irreemplazable. Posiblemente se tratara de lo mas bello que sus ojos invadidos de sangre y muerte, angustia y dolor, pudieran ver.

¿Cuánto sufrimiento tuvieron que sentir para llegar hasta allí? ¿Cuántas vidas humanas fueron sacrificadas para poder ver una vida después de los muros? ¿Cuánta sangre de inocentes fue derramada para poder sentirse libres? No tenían respuesta por el simple hecho de ser una cuenta tan grande como el océano, ese que se extendía hasta casi tocar sus pies. ¿De verdad eran merecedores de estar allí? Quizás para muchos así fuera, después de todo, fueron considerados los mejores soldados de clase élite en el cuerpo de exploración después del capitán Rivaille, pero aún así...

Las palmeras les brindaban una sombra agradable a ellos y a sus caballos mientras se oía el murmullo de las olas chocando. La espuma de mar les recordó a la espuma de la cerveza que muy pocas veces se permitieron beber y las gaviotas volaban con parsimonia mientras se aventuraban mas allá del cielo rosa debido al atardecer.

Armin se aproximó hacia la orilla del mar y se quitó las botas y la chaqueta del uniforme y lentamente se fue introduciendo en el agua. Mikasa miró el único brazo de su amigo y luego giró el rostro hacia otro lado con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Armin se quedó muy quieto y se escucharon unos leves sollozos casi ahogados por el chocar de las olas, luego giró su cuerpo y les sonrió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y con su voz ronca y suave les susurró:

-Muchas gracias Eren, Mikasa, por permitirme mirar algo tan hermoso como esto... sin ustedes, yo no lo hubiera logrado -les brindó una enorme sonrisa y luego se dejó caer en el agua con alegría-.

Eren bajó la mirada a la arena y trató de retener las lágrimas insistentes que querían escapar de sus ojos verdes, finalmente él también se quitó las botas y la chaqueta y corrió hacia Armin para seguir sus pasos y dejarse caer sobre el inmenso mar. Mikasa, por su parte, sólo se sentó sobre la arena y cubrió su rostro hasta su nariz con su característica bufanda roja. Mirar a Armin sin su brazo izquierdo era algo realmente doloroso para ella, ya que sabía que era la responsable de ello.

Miró el cielo y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Tal vez era cierto que su preocupación por Eren era cegadora e inmensa, que daría su vida por salvarlo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y sabía también que era capaz de matar de la manera mas sanguinaria y despiadada posible sólo para verlo sano y salvo, pero la verdad era que Armin también era alguien de suma importancia para ella. Era su mejor amigo, a quien siempre debían proteger, del que siempre estarían en deuda, y sin embargo, no pudo ayudarlo cuando la necesitó, no pudo ser fuerte ni sanguinaria por él también, no pudo llegar a tiempo...

Recordó el día que le dijo a Historia que ella era una mujer que no tenía corazón, que su preocupación era dirigida a unas pocas personas, que mataría a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino para salvarlos, pero sólo eran palabras vacías, sin sentido y sin una pizca de verdad. Era algo ridículo, ella, la mujer mas fuerte de la humanidad, cien soldados en un solo cuerpo, una mujer convertida en una máquina de matar, una especialista en cortar carne sin una sola muestra de duda en sus ojos, despiadada, fría e insensible cuando a batallas se refiere, pero era incapaz de reaccionar por veinte malditos segundos, segundos de descuido que le costaron el brazo a Armin.

Lo sabía, era culpable, a pesar de que el nunca lo halla dicho ni le guardara rencor por ello, pero tanto Eren como ella no podían ocultar la culpa en sus ojos, no podían evitar reprenderse en la soledad de sus habitaciones. No podían mirar a Armin a la cara sin que una puntada de dolor les cruzara el pecho.

La brisa golpeó el hermoso y maduro rostro de Mikasa y ella cerró los ojos complacida. Armin, su mayor problema era esa amabilidad y preocupación hacia ellos, perder su brazo para apartarla del medio de un titán fue un precio muy duro que tuvo que pagar, algo que sin dudas no se merecía. Debido a ese incidente, no pudo regresar al campo de batalla y solo pudo ser de ayuda en la idealización de planes y estrategias de batalla en una pequeña oficina polvorienta y con poca luz. Algo miserable para un chico que le ha dedicado tanto y se ha esforzado de una manera inconcebible para llegar al despiadado cuerpo de exploración. Era injusto en toda la palabra. Pero, a pesar de ello, Armin siempre les regalaba una sonrisa llena de dicha y felicidad al verlos volver de una feroz batalla o comía con ellos con tranquilidad, pasando por alto y no mencionando nada acerca de sus dolencias olímpicamente. Quizás el no fuese el soldado mas fuerte del mundo, pero sin duda el tenía coraje y fuerza de voluntad, además de un alma pura y solidaria.

Mikasa lo admiraba en silencio. Cuanto daría por ser así, amable, delicada, sonriente y positiva en todo momento. Hubiera dado todo por poder ser una chica normal, con unas metas y unos sueños que no tuvieran nada que ver con la sangre, cuchillas o equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, ser una mujer de veinte años, femenina y hermosa, con una figura delicada y sin imperfecciones, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Era callada, ruda, egoísta, una soldado, perfeccionista en el arte de matar y sin otra meta mas que no morir en batalla o de forma patética, quizás darle unas buenas patadas en el culo al enano de Levi, pero eso era sobrante, su figura no era delicada en absoluto, tenía los músculos en su vientre mas definidos que en muchos casos de los chicos e innumerables cicatrices la recorrían a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Sería tan feliz si algunas de aquellas marcas permanentes se las hubiera causado por salvar a Armin, pero no, eso no fue así. Suspiró y escuchó las carcajadas excitadas de sus amigos. Los miró con curiosidad y los distinguió salpicándose agua entre ellos con una felicidad indescriptible en sus caras.

No pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Parecían un par de niños, a pesar de ya estar en sus veinte años, pero no los culpaba, al fin y al cabo eran libres después de tantos malos ratos, no tenía nada que reprocharles, ni tampoco lo haría. Ambos la miraron y le hicieron señas de que se acercara a ellos. Mikasa lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente accedió. Se levantó de la arena, se quitó las botas, la chaqueta, la bufanda (que dobló cuidadosamente y la colocó sobre la chaqueta para que no se ensuciara) y la liga que amarraba su cabello ahora largo, y se aproximó a ambos hombres con ansias disfrazadas de lentitud. Eren suspiró irritado y salió del agua corriendo hacia ella y sorpresivamente la cargó y la arrojó junto a Armin. Mikasa se sonrojó y salió del agua tosiendo y con los ojos picándole por la sal en el agua. Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas y Mikasa los miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Los dos hombres callaron de golpe al ver la expresión de su amiga y para espanto de ambos, ella los cargó y los hundió en el agua hasta casi dejarlos sin aire para respirar.

Con las ganas de revancha de Armin y Eren, se dispusieron a tratar de derribar a Mikasa entre ellos en un injusto dos contra uno, y ella aceptó el reto gustosa. Por supuesto, Mikasa les ganó con unos movimientos increíbles y una velocidad inigualable, clara muestra de su constante entrenamiento y su larga experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero no por ello dejaron de disfrutar su reciente felicidad. Finalmente, luego de algunas horas, cuando la tarde le cedió el paso a la noche, armaron unas tiendas para pasar la noche e hicieron una fogata. Comieron algunas provisiones que llevaron con ellos y hablaron de viejas vivencias, se contaron anécdotas recientes y se preguntaron cómo estaría el resto de sus compañeros. Armin se despidió de sus amigos con un nuevo y desconocido brillo en los ojos y se retiró a dormir, dejándolos solos uno al lado del otro.

El silencio entre ambos era algo normal y cómodo, agradable y rutinario. Y mientras se escuchaba de fondo el sonido de las olas y el de la leña quemada por el fuego, Mikasa recordó vagamente el tiempo que estaba locamente enamorada por ese hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella, las cosas que trataba de esquivar, los momentos vergonzosos que sus sentimientos demostraban para con él, lo que pensaban los demás al verlos juntos, todo aquello romántico que una vez experimentó a la perfección en su adolescencia, se fue haciendo cada vez mas débil y doloroso cuando empezó a notar algunos sentimientos que sentía Eren hacia Annie, comprendió que él nunca estaría al tanto de lo que ella sentía, que el solo tenía ojos para matar a los titanes y una rara curiosidad por aquella mujer rubia. Su preferencia hacia Annie, la incapacidad de escoger entre ambas, aún sabiendo que era ella quien se preocupaba enormemente por él y que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando la necesitó, la molestaba. Era doloroso pero cierto, él nunca dejaría de verla como su fiel amiga preocupada por él tontamente, y sin embargo, no podía desprenderse de él por completo.

Eren agregó un palo al fuego y luego la miró con seriedad. Mikasa tenía esa expresión ausente que solía mostrar cuando pensaba en algo realmente doloroso para ella, sostenía su bufanda con fuerza y sus ojos dejaron de brillar con el pasar del tiempo. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban coloradas por el sol de la playa y la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha brillaba con la luz de la fogata. Eren miró su mano y notó una marca rosada sobre ella. La tomó y la examinó con el ceño fruncido, sabedor de que Mikasa lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz? -le preguntó mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice, sin dejar de tomar su mano-.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar y luego de un par de minutos contestó:

-Fue hace dos años, cuando te empujé para que un titán no te comiera mientras salvabas a Sasha. En ese momento me descuidé y me corté con mi propia cuchilla.

Eren asintió y acarició su cicatriz con la punta de sus dedos. Sintió su piel suave y eso le gustó. Mikasa se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Eren la miró sin comprender su reacción y cayó en la cuenta de que él nunca la había acariciado de esa forma, nunca cruzó esa frontera puesta entre ambos desde el mismo día en que ella fue adoptada por sus padres. Él era un hombre brusco e inexperto en esas cosas, así que hacer aquello era algo realmente vergonzoso y extraño, pero increíblemente se sintió cómodo de hacerlo con Mikasa.

-¿Cuántas heridas tienes desde que empezamos esto, Mikasa? -preguntó con voz suave y apagada-.

Mikasa no contestó en seguida, primero detalló la expresión en su rostro, la repentina suavidad en su voz y el atormento en sus ojos. Miró a otro lado, sin ganas de decirle nada, Eren apretó su mano y le repitió la pregunta. Mikasa suspiró y dijo con los ojos cerrados:

-Cinco en la espalda, tres en el brazo derecho y dos en el izquierdo, y cuatro en las piernas, dos en cada una...

-En tu rostro y en tu mano, eso hacen dieciséis en total... todas por salvarme -dejó su mano en el suelo y miró la fogata con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza-.

Mikasa lo observó sin decir nada, extendió una mano hacia su cabello y lo acarició suavemente. Eren cerró los ojos con placer y se dejó hacer, luego de un momento él le preguntó.

-Mikasa, ¿por qué lo hacías? Y no me digas que era para asegurarte de mi bienestar.

-... No quería perderte. Eres lo único que me queda en el mundo y tenía miedo de que te fueras también -contestó sin dudarlo y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello-.

Eren la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su corazón latió desenfrenadamente, se ruborizó y correspondió a su abrazo con timidez.

-Lo siento Mikasa. Todo esto es mi culpa, el que sufras tanto, que tengas cicatrices por todo tu cuerpo y el hecho de convertirte en soldado cuando posiblemente tú no querías hacerlo. Siempre me sigues y te arriesgas por mi, aún sabiendo que no soy tan débil como antes, sabiendo que puedo defenderme a la perfección y que posiblemente sea mas fuerte que tú, aún así te sigues jugando todas las cartas y dejando tu vida en cuestiones de azar.

-Eren, tu no tienes la culpa...

Y allí iba de nuevo, tratando de salvarlo de su culpabilidad. Como le molestaba eso de ella, siempre tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal, cuando ella ha sufrido tanto, pidiéndole no morir cuando lo que quiere es dar la vida por las personas importantes para ella, aferrándose a él de la manera mas desesperada posible, sin importar el dolor que influya en ella. Siempre tan terca, Mikasa.

Antes no podía expresarse con ella como hubiera querido, no tenía tiempo para eso, no podía permitírselo, pero ahora estaban en paz, podía comportarse como un hombre normal y hacer lo que sus sentimientos le pidieran por vez primera. Para ser sinceros, no sabía que era lo que sentía por Mikasa, no sabía si era una amistad muy profunda o un cariño especial hacia alguien que ha arriesgado su vida para salvarlo innumerables veces. O simplemente no sabía si se trataba de algo mas, algo como lo que sentía Jean por ella. No sabía lo que sentía, pero indiscutiblemente le agradaba abrazarla y protegerla tanto como ella lo protegió a él. Ahora era un hombre de veinte años, con sentimientos encontrados y con ganas de demostrarle al mundo que él también podía tratar de ser feliz a pesar de todo.

-Mikasa -le susurró en su oreja y ella se estremeció, mientras que él se sonrojó levemente-, ¿qué es lo que querías hacer si nada de esto hubiera pasado?.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y hundió mas su cabeza en el pecho de Eren, llenando sus fosas nasales de su olor varonil mezclado con el aroma del mar.

-No lo sé, no sé que quería, no sé si sería una ama de casa, una panadera, una chica de la limpieza, una de las muchas mujeres que trabajaban en la sombrerería de la otra calle, no lo sé... lo que si tenía y tengo claro, es que siempre quería estar contigo, fuera lo que fuera que hicieses -contestó algo sonrojada-.

Eren la apartó un momento de su pecho y la miró seriamente a los ojos. Por un momento se perdió en aquel hermoso rostro, en sus ojos profundos, en sus labios rosados, en sus cejas delicadas, en su cabello brillante y en su nariz respingona. Su belleza tan distinta a las demás era especial, de otro lugar desconocido, y sin embargo le gustaba, ¿desde cuando? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba y punto. Tomó su barbilla y la acercó a su rostro bruscamente y sus labios se unieron con los de ella.

Un roce tímido, cálido y significativo, solo eso. El corazón de Mikasa latió con violencia bajo su pecho y acercó sus manos hacia ambas mejillas de eren para dejarlas descansando allí. Eren colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica y la acercó mas hacia él, sintiéndose extraño por lo que hacía, pero la calidez que empezó a emanar a grandes cantidades en su pecho borró todo lo demás. Se separaron por un momento y Mikasa chocó su frente con la de él. Lo miró a los ojos y encontró los de él mirándola con fijeza. No dijeron nada, no había necesidad, simplemente volvieron a unir sus labios en otra caricia.¿Para qué usar palabras innecesarias? ¿Para qué negar lo obvio? ¿Para qué resistirse a los sentimientos, si de todas formas florecerán en nuestro interior?. No hay necesidad de callarlo mas tiempo.

Ella era una mujer entregada a él desde siempre, él era capaz de sacrificarse y olvidar su pasado por ella. Se tenían uno al otro para cuando se necesitaran, entonces ¿para qué pedir más?.

Tal vez ninguno de ellos se crea merecedor de algo igual a la felicidad cuando muchos de sus compañeros perecieron en medio de la lucha por un sueño tan efímero y prácticamente imposible como aquel; tal vez no miren la vida desde un punto de vista específico; tal vez no puedan huir de su pasado y tengan que vivir con el olor a sangre y muerte hasta el último día de sus vidas; pero no importaba, se tenían a los tres para apoyarse el uno al otro, para ayudar a levantarse al momento de caer, para ayudarse a alcanzar sus nuevos sueños y metas. Tal vez la vida es demasiado dura para muchos, pero si no fuese así, todo sería demasiado fácil, y sí, ellos tuvieron que llorar y sufrir hasta límites insospechados, tuvieron que dejar morir a miles de amigos y camaradas, pero todo fue por un sólo propósito: ver a la humanidad renacer de sus cenizas y lanzarse a un nuevo mundo sin temor. Porque, a pesar de todo, sabían que si se sumían en una nueva ola de desesperanza y peligro, ellos estarían allí para salvar de nuevo a la humanidad.

Mikasa, Eren y Armin, tres amigo que iniciaron aquella nueva generación de guerreros, se encargarían de mantener la paz que reinaba entre la humanidad. No se dejarían redoblar por su sufrimiento nunca mas, porque, a pesar de que el mundo es cruel, también es hermoso y vale la pena seguir adelante por todo aquello que los rodea.

Fin.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño one shot de esta serie tan espectacular. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios con sus críticas y sugerencias, ¡Vamos que no cuesta nada!.

Agradezco sinceramente a los que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí y leer esta cosa sin salir corriendo o con un ataque al corazón, son muy afortunados XD. Bien, sin mas nada que decir hasta ahora, me despido... Umm notaron que me gusta la frase de Mikasa, ¿cierto?, no me di cuenta cuando la coloqué en mi otro fic -_-¨. Ahora si, ¡Chao!.

Katy0225.


End file.
